


Book Of Guild One Shots

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come For Me I Dare You, Comfort, Cuddles, I Write All Of These Like 2015 Rp's, Ill Turn You Into Soup, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Pairings to be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: Multiple little one shots that I don't feel like fully fleshing out so they are all short and are written like 2015 minecraft rp's because I have lost motivation to do anything except have brain rot and be homosexual.
Relationships: Aleksander Solheim/Nexis Vedenare





	Book Of Guild One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Aleks hits Nexis' stress away with a frying pan- and cuddles, mostly cuddles, all cuddles actually there is no frying pan.

Nexis slung himself over his cotton bed, feeling it give way to his weight before fluffing back up around him. 

He glanced over at his doorway when the sound of footsteps reached his ears, noticing Aleks standing there. 

Aleks: You seem..stressed.

Nexis let out a huff through his nose before giving his boyfriend a weak smile. 

Nexis: Just tired, nothing to worry about. 

The hum Nexis earned in response was more than enough to prove that Aleks didn't believe a word he just said. 

Normally he would try his best to shake the negativity away and be able to relax but he just couldn't bring himself to try today.

Seeing as his boyfriend still hadn't moved from the doorway, Nexis scooted himself over and patted the now empty side of bed next to him, inviting Aleks to join him. 

Aleks' ears flicked at the noise and he stared at the empty area in confusion for a solid 30 seconds. 

Nexis almost waved him off, about to tell him it was fine and not to worry about it but before he could, Aleks took his first steps into the room and towards the bed. 

It was Nexis' turn to be confused though when Aleks started to climb onto the bed but instead of climbing into the empty space, he crawled atop Nexis, trapping the smaller in with his arms and generally larger being. 

Nexis cheeks flushed emerald, not being able to take his eyes away from crystalline blue. 

Nexis: Aleks? Wha-

Nexis was cut off with an 'oof' as the air in him aggressively pushed its way out when his boyfriend decided to just drop against him, laying all his weight into him. 

Aleks flinched from the noise Nexis made after the impact, lifting his chest ever so slightly to look at the smaller again. 

Aleks: S-sorry. Weight difference left my mind.

Gently this time, Aleks laid himself back down flat against Nexis, allowing his weight to slowly ease into the other. 

Nexis felt that maybe he should question this sudden..affection? But as he thought of doing so he realized his arms were already unconsciously wrapping around Aleks' middle, his palms flat against his back and pressing them closer together. 

The weight of the other quickly began to become a comfort. 

An anchor that tied him to this moment and blew away any thought clouds that tried to take him away from the now. 

The stress that was building up and boiling over slowly started to soothe and drain, melting off his soul in calming waves. 

He allowed himself to relax, to let his bones melt underneath the warming and calming pressure of Aleks. 

Nexis' eyes soon closed, welcoming the steady darkness blanketing over him and dragging him into a gentle, stress free, comforting sleep.


End file.
